


Underneath the Mistletoe

by sarahtlou



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cute christmas fluff, F/M, because i am trash for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtlou/pseuds/sarahtlou
Summary: I wrote this for my Secret Santa person on Instagram, and it is my first time writing Joel/Tess - sorry if they seem a little out of character. (But for real I am so grateful that I got prompted to write for this ship because I am utter trash for these two!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This short fic is dedicated to my Secret Santa person - hope you enjoy and it is what you were hoping for.

**Underneath the Mistletoe**

"Absolutely fucking not."

Joel visibly wilted. "I damn near got shot for this thing so you'd better use it as intended."

Tess rolled her eyes and looked up at the small sprig stuck on the doorframe again. "Where in hell did you even get mistletoe in this world? You must've been somewhere you shouldn't to find something like this." She looked at him pointedly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Look, it don't matter where I got it, now does it? Just do as I say for once," Joel grunted.

Tess inhaled deeply, the sharp intake of breath accentuating her protruding ribcage. Joel often worried about how little fat she had on her bones despite how infrequently it alarmed her. "There's more important things to care about than my weight nowadays, Joel," she would always brush him off with.

She pondered her choices for a moment, then: "Fine, you asshole. Come here." The tips of her fingers grazed his plaid shirt as she guided him down to her level - at five feet eleven inches, he towered considerably over her average height of only five foot five. The kiss that ensued was not hungry or full of lust like usual; it was quite the opposite. It filled her with a feeling that she assimilated with drinking alcohol - bubbly, fuzzy heat pooling within her. Pleasant.

After about half a minute, Joel pulled away from the kiss. Tess cocked her brow. "What's wrong?" The older man said nothing, but gestured for her to follow him, and she obeyed.

The sight before her pleased her no end. On the threadbare couch Joel had laid out a mass of blankets and pillows, all of which looked almost new. Candles had been lit and placed sporadically around the room, and a small length of tinsel had been strewn across the back of the couch. "Merry Christmas, Tess."

For once in her life, Tess was completely speechless. Christmas had not been this good since long before the world fucked itself in the ass. Finally, she managed to get some words out. "Wow, Joel. You've really outdone yourself this time." His chuckles rumbled in his chest and a flutter of affection softened Tess' sharp features.

He slid onto the couch and patted the spot next to him. "I don't suppose the young lady is willing to join me?" Tess tutted at his word choice but joined him anyway. She snuggled into his embrace, relishing the warmth and intimacy of it. This didn't happen often and Tess intended to make it last as long as possible. Before long, Joel was crooning old Christmas songs in her ear and Tess was giggling like the teenager she once was. 

_"So this is Christmas and what have you done?_

_Another year over, a new one just begun._

_And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun._

_The near and the dear ones, the old and the young._

_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!_

_Let's hope it's a good one without any fears."_

 

Joel's gentle voice soon soothed her to sleep, and she slumbered soundlessly while the man caressed her hair. 


End file.
